Internet of Things
IoT Big Page * IoT Software Guide * IoT Platforms * Lady Ada IoT * Postscapes * Diary of Things = Open Source = * The Thing System * The Thing System Github = Middlewares = Robot Operating System * A Middleware for Intelligent Environments and the Internet of Things * ROS as a middleware to Internet of Things Qualcomm AllJoyn * AllJoyn Broadcom * WICED Open Remote * Open Remote * OpenRemote Slides * OpenRemote on Github OpenHAB * OpenHAB OpenHome * OpenHome Android * Linaro Cisco * IoT * Smart and Connected Vehicle Blackberry QNX * Project Ion * QNX Software Systems Launches New Cloud Business to Power the Internet of Things * QNX Auto Blog * HMTL5 WebWorks * BlackBerry on GitHub * CrackBerry * Jam Community * Who’d have picked a Blackberry for the Internet of Things Microsoft * Microsoft names the 10 startups participating in its home-automation accelerator * Microsoft consolidates its startup outreach programs * HomeOS * Microsoft, R2 Studios IBM * IBM IoT Recipes * IBM IoT * IBM IoT Blog * Node RED, JeeNodes and Open Energy Monitor * Smarter Planet GE Industrial Internet * Industrial Internet SAP * SAP IoT PMC ThingWorx * ThingWorx Android * Open Auto Alliance Linux * Automotive Grade Linux * GENIVI Riot OS * Riot OS HyperCat * HyperCat Raspberry Pi * The Thing Box Publications * Unified Middleware for IoT * The Beginners Guide to IoT * The Internet of Things: A Study in Hype, Reality, Disruption and Growth * Middleware for Robotics: A Survey * Middleware: Middleware Challenges and Approaches for Wireless Sensor Networks * Challenges in Middleware Solutions for the Internet of Things * IoT Comic Book * The Internet of Things: New Horizons = Business = * Xively ** Internet of School Things ** The Business of the Internet of Things with Chad Jones * Drug Infusion Pumps Crowdfunding * Canary * iCPooch Automation * My Mobile HMI * Triangle Research International * CSWorks - HTML5 HMI Automotive * QNX CAR Platform = Web Based = * QNX Car Platform * HMTL5 WebWorks * Node RED * CSWorks - HTML5 HMI * WebRTC - Real Time Communication for Web = Home Automation = * Automated Home UK * OpenHAB * Rogers * Russound * SmartThings * Insteon * Smart TV Alliance * icontrol * Connected Home World * Allseen Alliance * Tigerdirect * Yetu * Iris * Peq * Airfy Samsung * SmartThings at CES2014 * Will it stay open? * Samsung accelerates Internet of Things plans with Smart Home SDK and safety services ## KNX * KNX Microsoft * A closer look at Microsoft’s Cortana’s bid to take over the smart home Apple * Apple forms team to develop smart home devices for booming Internet of Things market X10 * X10 = Media Servers = XBMC * Add-on Development * XBMCSwift * XBMC Commander * Chorus * CEC over HDMI * XBMC on BB10 Chromecast * Chromecast Plex * Plex TV Residential Operating System * Prodea’s ROS platform * Anousheh Ansari: Prodea co-founder and CEO * du Media Lab’s Anayou and Prodea Systems today unveiled “nxt” * NXT demo in Dubai - Part 1 * NXT demo in Dubai - Part 2 * Prodea Powers My-HD Next Generation Services throughout the Middle East and North Africa * NXT GITEX Launch = Canada = Waterloo Area * Internet of Things, Waterloo - Twitter * CaseSensitive * dot-3